This invention, in general, relates to antimicrobial compositions for sanitizing surfaces. More particularly, this invention relates to a non-toxic antimicrobial aqueous composition that can be used to clean, reduce the bioburden and substantially kill gram positive and negative bacteria on hard surfaces.
Typically, surfaces in many residential, office, and other facilities may be difficult for the custodial staff to adequately clean and sanitize. The composition and texture of such surfaces generally harbor bioburden and organic mater that may not be effectively removed from the surfaces using standard cleaning procedures and disinfectants. As a result of using ineffective antimicrobial agents, the surfaces may accumulate microbial flora and organic matter that may become a source of non-hygienic or unsanitary conditions.
Therefore, there is a need for a non-toxic antimicrobial solution to clean, reduce the bioburden and substantially kill gram positive and negative bacteria on hard surfaces including the microbial flora, molds, bacteria, yeast, and viruses and organic matter present on hard surfaces.
Furthermore, many disinfectants contain surfactants that cause skin allergies. Therefore, there is also a need for the non-toxic antimicrobial solution to be hypoallergenic.